Shingeki no School (A la Escuela XD)
by 0988NameAnon
Summary: Eren y sus amigos van a la Escuela, sin pensar las cosas que pasarían, Ya van en Preparatoria y nadie se daría cuenta que nuestro querido protagonista (Eren) se enamoraría del Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, Rivaille . (YAOI) (YURI [Un poco]) (LEMON AL FINAL)


Jeje . Estoy tan nerviosa, este es mi primer Fanfic Yaoi (Enserio) Y que resulta que también sera Yuri! (Un poquito **:siclaro:**) o: Bueno sin más remordimientos empecemos con el YAOI *w*

ADVERTENCIA : Yaoi (ChicoXChico) y Yuri (ChicaXChica)  
Lemon (Para el final e_é)  
La historia se centrará en un Universo Alterno (Tendrá varias cosas que se parezcan al Anime/Manga)

* * *

**_SHINGEKI NO SCHOOL _**

**_CAPITULO 1_**

_A un mes antes de salir de vacaciones de Verano…_

Sí, Todo era normal para nuestro Protagonista Eren que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana para ver todo lo que pasaba ahí fuera. Mikasa, su hermana adoptiva, lo observaba a menudo para saber por qué su joven hermano estaba tan distraído ¿Acaso le gustaba una chica? ¿O alguien estaría haciendo ridiculeces? Se acercó a Eren para ver lo que pasaba, mientras este seguía viendo al Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, Rivaille.

-¿A quién estas mirando Eren? – dijo un poco frustrada  
-A nadie en especial – dijo sin despegar la vista del Presidente  
-Ummh… -se sorprende – No me digas que… ¿Estas mirando al Presidente Rivaille?-  
-Así que adivinaste – dijo no muy sorprendido  
-¡Eren! ¡Cómo puedes estar observando a ese tipo después de lo que te hizo! –dijo enojada  
-¿Pasa algo malo Mikasa? –pregunta el amigo de infancia de Ambos, Armin  
-No pasa nada Armin, Mikasa anda de mal humor solo no la tomes en cuenta- dijo Eren  
-Tsk! – dijo aún más enojada, Alejandose de donde estaba Eren para irse con Sasha  
-Eren.. ¿Qué le hiciste a Mikasa? – Pregunto un poco confundido  
-¿Yo? No hice absolutamente nada- dijo despreocupado  
-Está bien… N-nos vemos! – dijo Armin despidiéndose de Eren para buscar a Mikasa

_-Es verdad, El Presidente Rivaille me golpeo una vez por haberle votado un poco de jugo sobre su Pantalón, aunque le digiera como mil veces "Lo siento" "Lo siento" y de rodillas, tan solo me pegó una patada, Tan fuerte que hasta se me salió un diente… Si, completamente ridículo –_

Mientras que Eren seguía mirando al Presidente Rivaille, este lo mira, ya que de hace un momento se siente observado por alguien, se topan las miradas y Eren con miedo dejó de mirarlo un poco ruborizado porque era la primera vez que se encontraban sus miradas.

Después de ese altercado, Rivaille se va de la práctica como si nada y Eren tiene un mal presentimiento, así que se va de la sala.

_-Esto está mal, si no lo hubiese estado mirando de hace un buen rato, esto no hubiera ocurrido _– Ah… - dijo suspirando pesadamente el joven mientras sigue caminando y se encuentra con la persona menos indicada, Rivaille.

Eren se da media vuelta y sale caminando lo más rápido posible para que el Presidente no lo alcanzara.

_-Mierda, ahora me topo con la persona menos indicada en este preciso momento, será mejor que me valla rápidamente o si no estaré bien muerto _– Eren no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas malas que le puede pasar _– No, no, no, no, no, no ¡Esto parece película de Terror! ¡Definitivamente voy a morir aquí! _– Eren volvió a la realidad y entró al baño de hombres.

-Ah… - suspiro fuertemente – Me acabo de encerrar… Genial Eren eres las persona más estúpida de este-  
-¿Hablando solo? – preguntó… el Presidente – Idiota  
-P-p-presidente R-rivaille! , Jeje si… no se preocupe ya todo el mundo sabe que soy raro-  
-Raro no, Idiota- dijo mientras Eren no pudo terminar lo que quería decir  
-Jeje… Perdón – dijo más nervioso que nunca preguntándose a sí mismo _- ¿Es el fin?  
_-Te quiero hacer una pregunta, Idiota – preguntó seriamente  
-D-dígame, Presidente Rivaille… -  
-¿Por qué me estabas mirando hace un momento? – dijo mirando a Eren con una cara de Asesino  
-B-bueno… Yo… solo estaba mirando hacia fuera y entonces me topo con usted y-  
-No mientas idiota, Yo sé que me estabas mirándo de hace mucho tiempo antes-  
_-¡Entonces para que pregunta! –_ Bueno… Como usted es tan popular podría haber sido una chica-  
-Eren… - dijo Rivaille, haciendo que el nombrado se sonroje- La última pregunta, quiero que me respondas con la verdad y te dejaré en paz…  
-¡S-si! -  
-Eren… Tu… ¿Me amas-  
-¡Eren! ¡así que estabas acá! ¡Te andaba buscando por todas partes! Ah… -dijo jadeando Armin, interrumpiendo la pregunta del Presidente Rivaille – Mikasa quiere hablar contigo ahora  
-S-si… ahora voy, H-hasta luego P-presidente _– Me salvaste Armin… ¡Eres mi héroe!_ – se dijo Eren saliendo del Baño, Aliviado.  
_-¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Eren con el Presidente Rivaille? Bueno, no importa, mejor me voy porque creo que hice algo malo.- _Se dijo Armin mientras abría la puerta.

Después de todo lo que paso dentro del baño, Eren esperó a que saliera Armin para irse juntos a donde estaba Mikasa. Aunque todo ya había pasado, Eren no paraba de estar nervioso, por que por alguna razón ahora cree que a él lo están observando. Claro, Era el Presidente Rivaille que estaba disgustado por el hecho de que Armin habría ingresado al baño justo en ese momento en el que él quería saber la verdad.

Llegando al patio delantero, donde se encontraba Mikasa y Sasha comiendo Sándwich **(****_N.A_****_: O como se escriba XD)_** Ambos se sentaron al lado de ellas para saber qué es lo que Mikasa quería hablar con Eren.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que me querías preguntar, Mikasa?- dijo mirando para cualquier lado  
-Ahh… - dijo exhalando y luego volviendo a tomar aire- Eren, ¿Por qué estabas mirando al Presidente hace un momento? – dijo preocupada pero a la vez enojada  
_-Ehhhhhhhh…! ¡Que carajos! _– dijo Sasha en su mente  
-No lo estaba mirando fijamente, si no que estaba mirando un árbol y luego "accidentalmente" lo veo – dijo mintiéndole a su propia hermana- No creas que soy uno de tus personajes de Manga Yaoi ¿Está bien? -  
-¡Ohh! ¡No me había percatado de eso! – Dijo un poco entusiasmada-  
-Joder… ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Eren  
-Si… eso no más era… - dijo todavía pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermano _"No creas que soy uno de tus personajes de manga Yaoi…"_ – Ummhh…  
-Bueno no importa ¿Me das un Sándwich? Tengo hambre –dijo Eren un poco más orgulloso  
-Claro! Saca no más – dijo Sasha con una sonrisa  
-E-entonces yo también – dijo Armin – Itadakimasu!  
-Itadakimasu – dijo el resto

Después de todo lo sucedido, Tocan las campanas para irse a casa. Eren se quedó de los últimos por que le tocaba ser el que barría la sala después de clases.

-Uff…Que agotador es todo esto – dijo estirándose – Entonces… Es hora de irse a casa-  
-Espera ahí, Idiota – dijo una voz familiar  
-Presidente… - dijo un poco angustiado - ¿Qué quiere? -  
-¿Cómo "que quiero"? – respondió enojado  
-Así, Perdón – dijo desviando la vista  
-Bueno no importa eso ahora -  
-¿Ummh? – Eren estaba confundido  
-Solo quiero que me respondas la pregunta que te hice en el baño – dijo nuevamente enojado  
-¿La pregunta que me hizo en el baño? Ahh… -suspiró – Lo siento no la recuerdo ¿Me la puede repetir, Señor presidente? – dijo sin ánimos de nada  
-¡A-acaso eres tan idiota como para no acordarte! – dijo un poco (Lo más mínimo) ruborizado  
-Por eso le pido disculpas - dijo un poco frustrado – Aparte en ese momento llegó Armin -  
-O God Why… - este respiró ondo- Eren… ¿Tú me amas? – Dijo Rivaille  
-¿Eh? – Eren se sorprendió con la pregunta del presidente _–¿Acaso… me leyó la mente?_

Eren no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta tan incómoda, y desde ese momento las cosas se colocaban más tensas. Estaba ese silencio que cada segundo duraba como mil años, para Eren, esto era un infiero, un castigo para él.

-P-presidente Rivaille… Es… ¿Enserio? – dijo rompiendo el silencio  
-Bueno si no quieres responder, no importa, tengo que irme –dijo el presidente  
-¡Si la quiero responder! – dijo Eren todo sonrojado, haciendo que Rivaille se sorprendiera – Presidente Yo… - Apretó sus manos y fuertemente dijo- ¡Presidente Rivaille, Yo lo amo!

_-Ahora es cuando me agarra de los hombros y me tira por la ventana. Joder porque tuve que decir eso ¿Acaso soy un retrasado mental? Bueno ya no importa, le dije al Presidente Rivaille que lo amo, ya no hay… vuelta hacia atrás._

Volvió ese maldito silencio al escenario, dejándole la oportunidad a Eren para tirarse por la ventana, pero eso no sucedió. Unos labios se toparon con los de Eren, y era los de su amado. El beso no fue tan corto, lamentablemente se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire y Eren habla de inmediato para conseguir una respuesta.

-¿P-por-que h-hizo eso? – Dijo tapándose la boca y todo sonrojado, echándose para atrás  
-Bueno… fue mi instinto – respondió Rivaille  
-¿I-ins…tinto? – volvió a preguntar Eren  
-Si… el instinto de besar a la persona que amo – le respondió Rivaille dándole las espalda para irse a su casa – Ah… - suspiró levemente – Adiós.

Eren estaba feliz pero a la vez preocupado y nervioso _¿Acaso está bien?_ Se preguntaba el chico, pero ya no le importaba mucho, porque el hombre que tanto amaba, le correspondió sus sentimientos. Asique tomó sus cosas y se fue alegremente para su casa.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si :'D Porque también empecé a amarla XD Bueno… ¿Dudas?¿Preguntas?¿Opiniones? Dejen sus Reviews :'D Gracias por leerlo y esperen *Mueve el pelo seximente* Hasta la próxima.


End file.
